One Birthday With a Side of Fries
by Draconicdisciple
Summary: Weiss's birthday is coming up, and she needs a worthy gift! A White Rose one-shot


**Hey everyone! I have popped out of my inactivity with a fic that I started long, long ago. I think probably after Volume 2? I can't remember if this is even the ending. When my ipod was about to break I exported it into my email where it sat in the dark, dusty recesses of my inbox for years before deciding to pull it out and give it an edit. This is the result! **

**I do have a RWBY Discord server for anyone interested, feel free to put in the code unV93w6 to join the server (at the end of the normal discord server link). It's pretty small but hey, it's cozy! I hope to write more RWBY in the future, I have some plot bunnies I'm really excited for.**

* * *

"Ummm, what is that abomination?" Questioned Weiss, staring at the heap of junk on the plate of the dark haired girl in front of her. "Ruby, that thing is going to give you a heart attack!"

Ruby pouted as she moved her plate closer to her. "Oh come on Weiss, it's just a bacon burger. They're so good!" She licked her lips. "It has two slices of beef, a whole bunch of bacon strips, and other stuff, oh, and this secret sauce of theirs." She ignored the greasy fries and picked up the huge hamburger, taking a huge bite out of it.

Weiss shook her head and glanced over at her own meal, a simple raspberry salad with healthy raspberry dressing and fresh berries adorning the top of the green masterpiece. "Did you even see how many calories that thing has?"

Weiss heard her audibly finish her gulp and laugh. "Pfft, does it really matter? We're huntresses Weiss. We can afford to treat ourselves sometime. Besides, it's probably more satisfying than that. Don't knock it 'till you try it, ya'know?"

The heiress sighed as she took a small bite of the salad. She had always stayed away from sweets and greasy food, even as a child. Schnees didn't eat such 'lowlife food' her father had told her. "There's no way I'd ever try such a disgusting thing." She was wearing a nearly all white dress too! That Ruby expected her to eat such messy food when she had impeccable clothing exasperated her.

"Awww, but Weiss," Ruby whined in her childish-teenager voice. "Won't you at least try one of the desserts here or something? This place has the best ones!" Her silver eyes stared into Weiss's imploringly.

Weiss honestly never wanted to go to the diner in the first place, such places were simply not for her. But Ruby had insisted on taking her out to eat for some unknown reason, and out to this place that according to her was her favorite place so far. She had to admit the salad wasn't that bad, and for never having gone to a diner before the environment was decent—nearly up to her father's standards.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine with what I got here. If you wanted to eat like a Beowulf then you should have dragged Yang or maybe even Blake or Jaune with."

Ruby shifted in her seat, appearing slightly uncomfortable. "They're all busy..." She whined. "I didn't want to come out to this place alone."

Weiss strained her ears to hear Ruby's words, and mentally scolded herself. 'Now look at what you've done! If Ruby is still upset by the time we get back then Ms. Overprotective-sister-Yang will probably keep your head on a stick!' No one would consider that a pleasant thought.

"Ummm Ruby," Weiss said, drawing Ruby's attention back to her from the fries she had started eating nervously. "I know a bakery nearby that has the best cookies in Vale... It's expensive but if you want... I could pay."

Ruby visibly brightened with that. "Of course!"

Weiss silently groaned with relief and they both went back to finishing their meals. However, Weiss couldn't notice the saddened but thoughtful face that her partner bore as she dug into her meal. She was too busy brooding over Ruby's words. Ruby must be at least a little lonely by the looks of things.

—

"Wow, you two were gone awhile. Where did you guys go?" Weiss and Ruby were greeted as they entered the room; Ruby was happily swinging back and forth a bag full of cookies, or a bag with only half its original cookies left—thanks to Ruby's unladylike appetite for cookies.

"We went out to eat and then grabbed some cookies for Ruby," Weiss answered as she immediately let down her snowy white hair from her side ponytail.

"Well the two of you were out rather late, although Ice Princess over there moves so slowly that I'm not sure it's really all that that surprising." Yang teased Weiss, a playful glint in her eye.

"Why you barbarian-" Weiss couldn't finish as a yawn cut her short. Weiss and Yang may have gotten closer since the formation of the team, but they still flung insulting jabs at each other day and night.

"-hey wait Yang. Where's Blake?" Ruby was pointing to the empty bed the cat Faunus was supposed to be at.

"She contacted me on her scroll earlier, she's going to some sort of concert for this Faunus band that Sun convinced her to go to," Yang said as she threaded her hands through her long untamed blonde hair.

"Really? That sounds like a lot of fun!" Ruby's eyes glowed. "We should go too sometime!"

Yang nodded. "Yeah that does sound fun."

"Don't you think so too Weiss?"

Weiss pondered over Ruby's insistence before folding her arms and sighing as she sat down on her bed. The soft silk pajamas and warmth of her room tried to pull her to sleep. "It sounds alright. But I just want to go to sleep. I do need my beauty sleep," Weiss fell backwards into her bed, inwardly hoping that the haphazardly-made bunk above her didn't fall from the movement.

"Why do you want me to come to everything with you anyway?"

"Because you're my friend silly!" Ruby had changed into her Beowulf pajamas and was climbing up into the aforementioned deadly bunk above Weiss. "I want to hang out with you!"

Weiss stared at Ruby, who was leaning over the side of her bed and watching Weiss innocently. "Oh..." She whispered, her cheeks starting to warm.

Weiss turned turned away from Ruby and pulled up her sheets till they reached her neck. It was unbelievable, Ruby wanting to spend time with her.

She heard a dismayed sigh from Yang, and Weiss knew she'd be in for it the next day. But as the others settled for the night, she realized that it'd be quiet for the night.

The heiress knew that it wasn't surprising for friends to hang out and enjoy each other's company... but most of the play dates that she had as a child were nothing more than beneficial arrangements to satisfy her father's interest of making good business connections.

Each friendship was a trap as well, the kids she was to play with were meant to pick out weaknesses in the company. None of those kids had enjoyed her company. They were also just pawns to their parents.

But Ruby enjoyed hanging out with Weiss regardless of materials such as money. The knowledge of that warmed her far more than she thought it would. But then that warmth wilted and died like a water deprived flower when she thought of how she didn't even show any signs of caring about Ruby's interest or showing signs that she enjoyed the hyperactive fifteen year old's presence. She just... wasn't always sure how to show it.

Weiss needed some way to show appreciation to Ruby. She spent her few moments before finally falling asleep pondering how.

—

Weiss shifted in her seat, her ears stinging from her conversation with Yang. The chat hadn't be pleasant, but she supposed she deserved it for being careless towards Ruby.

Next to her sat the rest of team RWBY, while the other side was occupied by team JNPR as usual. Although while the others were happily enjoying their meals and chatting excitedly with each other; Weiss found herself feeling rather isolated.

Not to mention guilty. She glanced at Ruby. Her partner's face was red as Nora and Yang laughed about something, probably a joke that she has missed.

Well, looks like she was the loneliest of them all. Even Ren had Nora, who was now chatting excitedly with him while he was shaking his head in exasperation.

With a sigh she stopped moving around the uneaten food on her plate and stood up. She began walking away from the group to dump her food and leave them and get a head start to her next class.

However, she was stopped by an arm grabbing her as she neared the closest garbage can. "Wha-?"

"Hey, Weiss." Jaune smiled at her while her eyes narrowed at him curiously. "What do you want for your birthday. It's in a couple weeks right? During the start of the winter break?"

That surprised her. "Oh, um..." She could feel the gazes of the rest of the group on her, from members of RWBY and JNPR. "Yes it is." As for what she wanted...

What did she want? If only she knew the answer to that herself. She thought about it, with her face growing warming by the minute. Before looking up and getting flustered. "Just get me something you think I'll like. I doubt you could afford or craft something of much worth anyway," she said quickly and walked away, feeling hot from the eyes that were still clearly trained on her.

—

The gaze of others was her enemy as Weiss pulled down the hood of her hoodie and shivered at an attempt to shake off water made from melting snow. Snowy weather was fitting forfor her birthday tomorrow, but she did enjoy the warmer Vale weather and hoped it would clear up.

Not that it mattered, chances that someone would buy her a gift were slim as the past couple of weeks slipped by. Weiss couldn't count how many times she had been pulled side by many of her classmates to be asked what they could get her for the day, and they had all received a "Nothing of worth" and a turned back as she walked away.

She sighed as she walked over to the counter to order. Here she was, back at this small and simple diner. Thankfully, there was nobody around; she wouldn't be seen here by many. She didn't want anyone to know that she was here and trying the food that she had so immediately turned away when offered. Then, she realized with a flash of impatience; there was nobody there from for her to order from.

They couldn't be that busy. She pressed her lips together and crossed her arms as she stood and waited. She knew from the sound floating from the kitchen that it wasn't that they just weren't doing anything. But where in god's name was somebody?

She found her answer when a girl made an "oof" sound and crashed onto the floor heading out of the kitchen. Whoever this is... She's such a clutch.'

"Ruby! What have I said about rushing through this place? No matter how fast you are or can get this job done, you still don't want to rush yourself."

Weiss froze. Ruby? Oh no no no. No! Hopefully this wasn't-

"Got it sir! Sorry" the red-cloaked girl apologized and got to her feet. She strode up to the counter to greet her customer with a smile, before her expression turned.

"Weiss?!"

Weiss could feel her cheeks grow red as they flushed with warmth, and the whole diner quickly turned awkward. She turned around and took a step forward.

And then Ruby's firm hand grabbed her and prevented her from moving any farther away.

"Whatcha doin' here Weiss?" She questioned. Curiosity sparkled in her silver eyes as embarrassment bloomed in Weiss's blue ones.

'What does she say? Weiss definitely can't tell her she was actually going to try this place out!' She felt herself grow warmer in the already hot and cozy diner, and her head worked itself till Ruby probably saw smoke come out of the heiress's ears.

"Why is a huntress working at a simpleton's place?" Was what came out of her lips in reply. Ruby visibly flinched at the words.

"I... I... I'm just working here? Please don't do this disappointment thing at my job," She whimpered as she cringed away from her teammate. Weiss realized that once again she was really getting to Ruby and shifted her gaze away from Ruby's.

Weiss is a Schnee! She can't let something like a little discomfort weaken you. Now, she had to stop acting like a wimp and meet Ruby in the eyes and proceed. She could hear her father's words in her head even though he was nowhere near nor have said those exact words before. She straightened up and met the pools of growing anxiety with her icy gaze.

"Oh, why are you working at a place like this?" She asked and noticed Ruby shift uncomfortably. "Ruby," she said in a firmer tone as her lips pressed together.

"I..." The fifteen year old seemed to want to say something, but couldn't. She dropped her voice to a whisper that she hoped Weiss couldn't hear. "I was... trying to earn some money... for your birthday..."

To say that she was stunned was an understatement. Weiss took a step back as Ruby tilted her head downwards in embarrassment.

"Oh..." At a loss for words; Weiss's mind was racing. She felt all her blood and warmth rush to her face. "Why do you care so much about me?"

Ruby looked uncertain as she gave her answer. "Well... you're my friend Weiss. Your birthday is important to me!"

Now it was Weiss's turn to glance down at the ground, string emotions starting to well up. Except this time, her father's words remained out of her head.

"I knew I couldn't make anything you might like, and I needed the money to buy your present. I don't really have a lot of spare time for this job." Weiss could pick up subtle increases in the volume of Ruby's voice as she went on. "But that doesn't really matter, you're too important. I have to do this!"

Weiss swore. "You dolt! You don't need to do this for me when your schedule is already as busy as it is!" She couldn't keep the tides of emotions back any longer with those words. Ruby's selflessness just made her snap, and Weiss wasn't sure she could stop.

"Weiss-"

"I already feel guilty enough as it is. And then my parents expect me to not allow myself to be indebted or show weakness. Then I can't help but feel bad though over what happened a couple weeks ago as it is, and now here you are telling me you are doing this job just to get me something from my birthday? Especially after I treat you coldly!" She kept her mouth open and stared, fuming, at Ruby, and Weiss tried to ignore her wide, shocked eyes.

Then she sighed, raising a hand to her face as the burst of hostile energy started fleeing from her body in payment for the scolding. "I even came here to try that ridiculous burger you wanted me to so that I wouldn't have to feel so bad anymore... and now... I'm just going to feel even worse tomorrow because I'm getting something I don't deserve."

Weiss took a deep breath in, closing her eyes in while doing so; then released her breath and opened them. When she did she felt a gentle touch on her arm.

"But you do deserve it. And I know that your parents have such high expectations for you... Yang explained that stuff to me awhile ago. That's why you deserve better than to have no one, because when you are lonely like that—you NEED to have somebody with you." She gulped nervously and continued. "I didn't expect that doing this though... would give me these feelings..."

'These feelings?' She asked herself. 'What the hell is she talking about?' Something about Ruby's comments warmed her though. She felt like she could trust them, and Ruby. Oh, why was she being so taken with this?

Then she felt the smaller female's arms close around her, and started blushing tremendously. "So please don't get upset," she whispered into Weiss's ear.

Then she let go, and Weiss took a couple steps backwards in surprise. The amount of comfort she felt from Ruby's action though really amazed her.

"Do... Do you really think that?"

Ruby nodded warmly, her expression was welcoming. However, her expression rapidly turned to shock as Weiss embraced her lightly.

"Thank you..." She whispered back.

Ruby was still at first, but then relaxed into Weiss's arms and grunted amiably. "No problem Weiss." Then she smiled. "Oh, so Weiss."

"Hmmm, what?"

She felt Ruby grin. "So you were here to try that bacon burger huh?"

Weiss couldn't believe it, but she thought her face warmed up even more. "Sh... Shut up!" Laughter was all she got in reply.

"Well then." She gave a huge grin as she started to move back behind the ordering counter. "How about I whip one up for you then? On the house! It'll be an early birthday present."

"Oh." Thoughts of her father's long lectures on accepting help started to gather in her thoughts; then Ruby entered her mind though, and she smiled back. "Okay... that sounds really good!" Ruby's grin grew brighter, and she dashed off with a nod.

But Weiss thought she saw Ruby blushing, and her mouth moving with a few quiet words.

"...and I really like you too."

Weiss was startled, and tried to call out to ask what she had said. But Ruby had already sped back inside to make the dish.

* * *

**Go ahead and drop a review if you'd like, I appreciate readers regardless though!**


End file.
